The Noblest Romana Of Them All
by Dirty Stories And Stuff
Summary: Un marché dans le futur, une rencontre improbable. J'avais envie d'écrire de brèves rencontres entre certaines incarnations du Docteur et des compagnons ayant voyagés avec d'autres incarnations. Voici la première avec Ten & Romana


**The Noblest Romana of Them All**

 _Hong-Kong – 2239 – Terre_

Xhan Chin vendait les produits issus de sa ferme depuis aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs. Ses fromages, laits, beurres et autres pulls en laine fait main étaient réputés dans toute la cité depuis des générations. Son arrière-grand-père, son grand père et son père avant lui avaient élevés ces moutons et ces chèvres qui aujourd'hui faisaient sa renommée et son fils reprendrait le flambeau derrière lui, comme lui l'avait fait avant.  
Xhan Chin était donc présent sur le plus grand marché d'Hong-Kong au moins deux fois par semaine depuis plus de cinquante ans. Autant dire qu'il en avait vu du monde passer devant son étale. Avec les années, il avait appris à observer les visages et les manières. C'est pourquoi il était en mesure d'affirmer que la femme étudiant les poteries finement travaillées de l'étale voisine était très probablement la plus belle créature qu'il lui avait été donné d'admirer. Il était conscient qu'il allait attirer son attention –ce qu'il ne désirait pas particulièrement, il se sentait incapable de soutenir son regard- si il ne cessait pas de la fixer, mais quelque chose chez elle l'empêchait de détourner les yeux. Peut-être était-ce la grâce qui semblait s'échapper de chacun de ses pores ou la confiance qu'elle inspirait. Ou alors peut-être était-ce son visage doux encadré de cheveux brun qui lui donnait l'air d'un ange. Après s'être attardé à contempler son nez fin et retroussé, il observa sa robe rose pâle légère accordée avec le ruban qui entourait son chapeau en paille. Même son air infiniment supérieur et hautain ne ternissait pas sa beauté.

Sans un regard pour Xhan Chin, Romanadvoratrelundar abandonna l'étale de poterie pour se mêler à la foule. Même si elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué au Docteur, elle commençait à apprécier la Terre de plus en plus, et prenait plus de plaisir à se promener sur cette planète que sur n'importe quelle autre (excepté Gallifrey, évidemment). Et franchement, faire une pause dans la recherche de la clé du temps sur un marché humain était bien plus agréable qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Surtout depuis que le Docteur l'avait laissée flâner à son aise après s'être exclamé : « Je n'en avais pas vu depuis des lustres ! ». Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il parlait et cela ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça, en vérité. D'autant qu'elle était persuadée que le Docteur lui expliquerait _en détail_ de quoi il retournait quand ils se retrouveraient. 

Elle soupira avant de s'immobiliser brusquement. Elle pouvait la brûlure d'un regard insistant sur son dos. Prise d'un sentiment de malaise grandissant, elle se retourna lentement. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour repérer dans la foule celui qui avait les yeux fixés sur elle. Elle soutint le regard, les sourcils froncés. Elle aurait dû se méfier : depuis qu'elle voyageait avec le Docteur, elle avait appris à repérer les situations dangereuses, et celle-ci en était bien une. Effectivement, le mystérieux homme qui la fixait pouvait très bien être le Gardien Noir. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de familier dans les yeux de cet étranger en costume marron. Écoutant son instinct, elle s'avança vers l'homme mais alors qu'elle approchait, une femme aux cheveux roux flamboyants le rejoignit.  
« Docteur ? Tout va bien ? »  
Avec un regard rassurant, il se tourna vers elle, brisant ainsi le contact visuel avec Romana. Cette dernière se figea pourtant, à quelques mètres des deux étrangers. La femme l'avait appelé Docteur. Se pouvait-il que … ? Oui, évidemment. L'homme était le Docteur, elle reconnaissait son regard maintenant. Une autre incarnation, probablement future à celle avec laquelle elle voyageait maintenant. Avec un sourire, il dévora la distance qui le séparait de l'autre Seigneur du Temps, la femme rousse derrière lui.  
« Tu m'as reconnu ? »  
La question n'en était pas vraiment une.  
« Docteur.  
\- Romana. »  
Ils restèrent silencieux. A vrai dire, Romana trouvait la situation un peu … étrange. Elle avait quitté sa version du Docteur quelques minutes auparavant, mais à en juger par la lueur triste qu'elle pensait déceler dans son regard, l'autre Docteur semblait ne pas l'avoir vue depuis longtemps. L'idée de lui demander des informations sur son propre futur lui traversa brièvement la tête, mais elle la balaya aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Il ne fallait pas, c'était contraire aux règles.  
La femme aux cheveux roux se racla la gorge, brisant ainsi le silence et le Docteur sembla reprendre vie. Il se tourna vers elle avec un sourire éclatant.  
« Romana, je te présente Donna Noble. Donna, voici Romana. »  
Donna tendit la main avec un sourire avenant et Romana la serra froidement.  
« Vous ne devriez pas être ici. Ma version de vous est ici aussi, vous enfreignez la première loi du temps. »  
Il grimaça.  
« J'avais oublié que tu étais si … stricte au début. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de me croiser. »  
Elle ne releva pas et jeta un regard autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle ne voyait pas une écharpe interminable s'approcher dangereusement.  
« J'ai juste vu une vielle amie et j'ai voulu lui dire bonjour. »  
Elle s'autorisa un sourire et reporta son regard sur la version future du Docteur.  
« C'est très aimable à vous. Alors, où en êtes vous ?  
\- Je suis sûr que tu comprends que je ne peux pas t'en dire trop, répondit-il, moqueur. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, j'en suis à ma dixième régénération. »  
Elle haussa un sourcil.  
« Dans ce cas, effectivement, je suis une vieille amie. Depuis combien de temps ne m'avez-vous pas vue ? »  
Elle savait qu'il n'allait probablement pas répondre, mais elle ne pourrait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Elle comprenait mieux que quiconque : les règles étaient faites pour être respectées. Et d'ailleurs, elle n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse. Pourtant, l'air subitement abattu du futur Docteur alluma chez elle une flamme inquiète qu'elle éteignit aussi vite.  
« Très longtemps. »  
Donna lança un regard alarmé au Docteur avant de chercher les yeux de Romana.  
« Alors vous aussi vous avez voyagé avec lui ? demanda-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère. »  
Romana hocha la tête.  
« Oui. Enfin, techniquement parlant, je voyage toujours avec lui.  
\- J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre …  
\- Je voyage actuellement avec une version passée de votre Docteur.  
\- Vous voulez dire qu'un lui (elle désigna le Docteur) du passé est ici en ce moment même ? Quelque part dans la foule ? »  
Romana se contenta de hocher la tête.  
« Je suppose que ce sont les risques du voyage dans le temps … remarqua Donna.  
\- Effectivement, reprit le Docteur. Et Romana a raison, nous devrions revenir dans … disons, quelques jours dans le futur, pour éviter de croiser mon moi passé. Romana, tu penses que vous serez partis d'ici là ?  
\- Oui Docteur, ça devrait aller. »  
Avec un sourire un peu plus crispé que précédemment, Donna serra la main de Romana.  
« Ravie de vous avoir rencontrée. »  
Cette fois-ci Romana mit un peu plus de chaleur dans son sourire. Malgré l'étrangeté de la situation, son instinct lui disait que Donna était une femme bien, fidèle, et c'était justement le genre de personne dont le Docteur avait besoin, quelque soit son incarnation.  
« Le plaisir était partagé. »  
Elle se tourna vers le Docteur.  
« Je suppose que je dois vous dire au revoir. »  
Il hocha la tête. C'est à ce moment-là que Romana fit, pour la première fois, une chose qui n'était pas mûrement réfléchie : elle enserra le Docteur, qui répondit à son étreinte. Même si cela ne dura que quelques secondes, elle se sentit contente de l'avoir fait.  
« Au revoir, Docteur.  
\- Au revoir, Romana. Et si je dois te dire une seule chose sur ton futur, c'est que tu sera merveilleuse. »  
Avec un dernier sourire, elle disparue dans la foule.

Une fois que Romana fut partie, le Docteur et Donna repartirent vers le TARDIS.  
« Vous avez vu l'air supérieur avec lequel elle nous a regardé ? »  
Le Time Lord haussa les épaules.  
« C'est Romana. Enfin, la première Romana. Elle est devenue plus … humaine, si je puis dire, après.  
\- Plus humaine ? »  
Après avoir jeté un regard à sa compagne, le Docteur ouvrit la porte du TARDIS et il s'engouffrèrent tous les deux à l'intérieur.  
« C'est une Seigneur du Temps.  
\- Mais je croyais qu'ils étaient tous morts ?  
\- Ils le sont. Mais Romana a voyagé quelques temps avec moi, c'est pour ça que nous avons pu la croiser. Il y a toujours une version d'elle qui se balade quelque part avec moi dans l'univers, mais elle appartient à mon passé. »  
Donna ne sut pas quoi répondre. A la place, elle posa une main sur l'épaule du Docteur.  
« Elle était sur Gallifrey pendant la Guerre du Temps, reprit le Docteur. Elle est morte, comme tous les autres.  
\- Je suis désolée.  
\- Bien sûr. »  
Il se dégagea de l'emprise de sa compagne pour se diriger vers la console centrale du TARDIS.  
« Trois jours dans le futur, ça devrait suffire. »  
Avec le son le plus beau de l'univers le TARDIS décolla, laissant Romana derrière.


End file.
